schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Percipitations
Percipitation is a type of condition is any area within the parts, region or even the current season of it. Percipitation refers to the condition of the weather to transform into the products of falling water or ice. The most common and known type of percipitation in School Fare series are drizzle, rain, sleet, snow, grauple and hail. Percipitations are usually called 'downpours' to the locals and the less knowledged. Most percipitations results in the current state of area to be diluted with water, mostly puddled and sometimes muddy. Effects of each type of percipitation sometimes confuse one with the common rain phenomena. While certain areas who are close with the other may not receive any percipitation, it usually refers to the current chaos theory of the wind turbulence in the area itself. It may not receive rain and can make the other parts to be deluged heavily by it. Meteorology Percipitation are the most common type of condition and weather. It pars along with the clear and sunny weather. The condition are however, far more unpredictable than other weathers. While other weathers condition are constant from one time to another, percipitation may lead to much worse or less concentrated ones. Drizzle Drizzle are a type of percipitation in which the condition of the sky may be slightly clear, cloudy or already completely shrouded by mists. In the condition, it somewhat feels like a spray of water to one's face but can make them instantly soaked. Drizzle are the least problematic type of percipitation. Rain Rain comes in three variation, downpour, coalescence and volleys. Downpour refers to the condition in which the rain is normal, not mild and not violent. Coalescences are mostly refered as a type of rain which fell down one by one, less repeatedly to hit similar points, but fall down in a large ball of water. While volleys refers to the situation of the rain to fall in a great number, almost seamlessly falling down like a shower of bullets. They are sometimes violent, but mostly feels like wet grains. Rain are slightly problematic and unpredictable than the other percipitations. Sleet Sleet is a condition in which the rain becomes a tiny hail. The condition sometimes confused with Grauple, but slightly different. Sleet may comes together with rain when it only produce a soft, tiny ball of snow. Sleet is less problematic percipitation since it comes with rain. Snow Yes, the snow. Snow are one of the most favorable weather, but highly like to cause the road to be filled with them. Snow are rarely violent, they fall insistently to the ground like a slightly heavy cotton balls. In a violent way however, they will creates a misty wind that would obsecure any one's line of sight. Snow are in between most problematic and favorable amongst all of the percipitations. Grauple Grauple has two types, rimes and frosts. While rime are slightly like a tiny bits of frozen dew, they are easily melted by room temperature. They feel hard and sometimes smooth from time to time, but differs with it's close condition with frost. Frosts are different, it is usually unseenable, but can always be easily detected when it actually creates frozen feather made from ice. Frost are notably like a heavy frozen mists. Grauple are slightly problematic type of percipitation. Hail Hails or sometimes called as 'cryometeor', is a type of percipitation which a literally hard and frozen ice stone that falls heavily to the earth. Hails can deal injury, destructions of properties and unprecendented possible hazards. Hails' size varies with the current season, if the season had been winter for quite some time and grauple conditions has been more violent, the probability of hailstorms are high. Hail are the most problematic and dangerous type of percipitation. Trivia *While most series prefers just to have rains and misty conditions, percipitation is picked to be one of the special feacture in it. *Like in Final Fantasy XII, the use of any Water or Ice elemental magick during percipitations will increases their potency. *Students in Azure High may learn about percipitation and conduct an experiment about it in Meteorology class sessions and courses. *Most of the percipitation are direct referrence to the meteorologist conclusion about them and their effects. Category:Weather Category:Condition